dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God/Archive 23
Re:Parasitism First, thanks! Second, no, not with Vegeta. Watagash's parasitism was something unique. Identical, but fundamentally different. It seemed to magnify Barry's ego and emotions, as well as his power. It was clear he was "aware", just running amok. Vegeta was different, he was completely suppressed (....somehow, did Toei forget the Majin Vegeta thing?). Baby was in total control.—Mina Țepeș 20:12, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :Trust me, I'm surprised as well. I like the concept of Baby, I just dislike that it was Vegeta he possessed. The system they have? You mean the generic list format? I'm not against it, but it will require scrolling boxes over here, with all the games we have. And alright, I shall leave the code in your capable hands!—Mina Țepeș 21:49, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Are we sure? I can understand the second two, as those are modifications made to Vegeta's body by Baby further absorbing "Saiya Power" (whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?), but the first one has to be Super Saiyan. It wasn't the same as his other "morphs", I watched the episode this morning to check. It produces the same aura, and has the same effects. Have you checked any databooks? Further supplementary material? Far be it from me to care about GT but that one has to be Super Saiyan. I saw him when he first took over Vegeta, it was base Vegeta with the tron-lines. Then he transformed like one does into a Super Saiyan.—Mina Țepeș 04:06, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Maybe I can help out with this, apparently in the first GT Perfect Files under Vegeta-Baby in the Baby's transformations section it says "Also, the hair on his head isn’t gold, but has instead become silver-ish".--Neffyarious (talk) 19:37, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :You're right. I also made an oversight, as the Strongest Form 1 & Strongest Form 2 are both part of his 4th stage "Super Baby". -- 20:00, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Even when GT should be making sense, it isn't making fucking sense. Neffy's phrasing though, makes it sound like "Vegeta Baby" is a Super Saiyan form, the way they worded it ""Also, the hair on his head isn’t gold, but has instead become silver-ish"". But if it isn't, I'll leave the issue alone. It just bothers me, because of how he transformed and everything; it was totally in the Super Saiyan style. GT really exists to make me frustrated.—Mina Țepeș 21:10, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Baby I may not like Baby but I do understand Baby.—Mina Țepeș 21:56, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:FUNI They used both. "Grand Zen-Oh" and the "Omni-King". I hate both, because it's fucking redundant.—Mina Țepeș 23:05, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sorry LOL no, it's not a matter of offending me. I just figured explaining it to you beforehand would have been enough to justify the change. I'd already told you elsewhere why I made the change the way I did, and I'd pretty muched hoped that would have worked, so I'm a bit out of sorts that it didn't. I really didn't feel like having a giant discussion on his talk page over what felt pretty simple to me is all.—Mina Țepeș 19:36, November 14, 2017 (UTC) : I hope so. I still think its a solid name change now. We've used episode titles and chapter titles for names before, so this isn't a first. Super Freeza, which we have listed as a valid name for his Final Form in the Other section, and the Invisible Assassination Technique are two that come to mind. The Extra Large Genki Dama. And excellent, thanks. So which name are we using? Super Baby 1 and 2 or Strongest Form 1 and 2 as the primary names for this.....thing?—Mina Țepeș 19:44, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Nēmingu Sorry, just got back from work, and I am about as dead as they come. I officially despise the American consumer. "Lunch" was written as "Lunchi" in English? 0.0 The way I see it, if the names are written that way in English in a databook, we'll conform to them. So, if "God" is called "Kami-sama" in plain English, we'll conform to that. Just tell me so I know whether to make changes.—Mina Țepeș 01:00, November 30, 2017 (UTC) : LOL good point. If it's the official English, it is the official English. "Piccolo the Devil" isn't gonna be too hard to handle. . So that's easy. And yeah, it's fine to use "Enma Daiō", so long as it isn't used as an article title. "Daiō" is his title after all, while "Enma" is his name, I believe. So, wait, we're switching from "Mai" to "Mye"? I mean, if it's spelled as such, we'll have to. And yea, if it's in English, "Kami-sama" and "Saichōrō" are a go-go. "Kami-sama" bothers me too, if only because of the titling on an article, but standards are standards.—Mina Țepeș 01:34, November 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: BTW where'd the names come from so I can source them?—Mina Țepeș 03:04, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Toriyama I swear, we look away for five minutes and Toriyama does some shit. He released a new Q&A, and it has some interesting tidbits. I've added everything I can. It mentioned a few new things about the Saiyan hierarchy that I included. Furthermore, turns out not every Saiyan can become a Super Saiyan. You need a certain amount of S-Cells, so its a genetic thing. Additionally, we've got a new character who I really need you to look into. He might be the original SSJG (and the first SSJ) all rolled into one goddamn character. Meet Yamoshi. Now I'm gonna go to bed before Toriyama comes up with anymore bright ideas to get us all killed...or worse, expelled.—Mina Țepeș 10:37, November 30, 2017 (UTC) : I suppose even Satan can be helpful once or twice, non? Kakarotto is a grey area. If we switch to "Kacarrot", we're switching Vegetto to "Vegerrot" to match it. His name is a combination of "Vegeta" and whatever variation of "Kakarrot", "Kakarotto", or "Kacarrot" that we're using. So while I am not against switching to "Kacarrot" if it can be proved that its official, I am against leaving "Vegetto" alone, ya know? I'm actually not upset with the idea of "S Cells". We already have "Zenos" and "Bruits Waves", so this isn't the first time Toriyama has bullshittd something for the Saiyans. The funny thing is this just means that the TWO SURVIVING SAIYANS from U7 coincidentally had a large number of S Cells. Also Bardock in the anime. I believe people who have the capacity to use that Berserker SSJ have either a larger than average number of S Cells or a unique mutation of S Cells. These are just me fanfictioning though.—Mina Țepeș 18:15, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Re:Super Late And Shit Why yes~ Yes, yes I do have that kind of image with 21. I wouldn't crop it as much, but there's a woman in wikia staff who patrols uploaded images, more or less, and seems to be out for my blood. Anyway, I'm against the name "Kacarrot" over "Kakarrot" or "Kakarotto" due to the fact that its from merchandise. Licensed merch or otherwise, it isn't like some databook that Toei created — which I do wish they'd make another one of — but is instead from a bloody t-shirt and sweater. I'm not against changing the name to "Kacarrot" if we maintain consistency, or something resembling it, with Vegetto. We've seen when people fuse, their names combine. And if the name is "Kacarrot", the end result should be "Vegerrot", not "Vegetto". Otherwise, let's change "Kaflo" to "Kefla" or "Kefura" and be on our merry way, non? Onto the S Cells, I actually like the revelation. And yes, we can assume the U6 Saiyans also have these S Cells — and for our main 3, large portions of them — as their Super Saiyan form works the same way. Gokū confirmed that the U7 SSJ form also produces the tingling sensation, so the U7 Saiyans and their U6 cousins have the same form, meaning the cause would also be the same. Their only notable biological difference is their tails. So yeah, while the comparisons to midi-chlorians are undeniable, I'm not against it in the slightest. It's more or less how I have to rationalise the Berserk and LSSJ form. That they're a genetic mutation, a kekkei genkai even. Also, I didn't quite follow the Broli explanation, try one more time? And I saw that Toriyama called it "Cold's Army", but I'd say let's just add that as a secondary name, since the name used in series right now is Freeza's Army (or the Freeza Force because the dub is stupid).—Mina Țepeș 22:45, December 1, 2017 (UTC) : LOL you don't need to concede to make me feel better, but I do agree we should leave this discussion for a day I'm not jacked up on coffee but still somehow tired. And I'm not against that. "Boo" makes more sense as a name, and "Majin" has been established as a title in this series for some time now. Especially now that he's pretty much "Mr. Boo". And that's fine, take the time you need; happy Holidays to you as well. You must have a better reason for being absent than I have — it was Pokemon season for me and I just finished the new game. Weak as fuck reason to be absent for a week and a half.—Mina Țepeș 01:17, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::: I actually am sorry for Pokemon of all things being why I was absent. Hell, I haven't even written anything on my book (which, fun fact, I've started writing) in a week because of bloody Pokemon.—Mina Țepeș 01:26, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know what you mean. But when it comes to official English, we typically have to roll with it. Doesn't make it any easier tough. I'll help with adjusting Boo; I did a lot of work with the evil Boo, so I'm no stranger to adjusting those pages. Relaxation is good. I need to get some of tat, tbh, with this babysitting shit I keep doing. I don't think I'll ever stop liking Pokemon, it's too intrinsically tied to who I am (I started playing it when I was five), so yeah. All Pokemon third versions are cash grabs, this one is just split twice. Still bought it. Mah girl looks cute in it. Oh trust me, I despise the anime. And sure, when you get a new PS4: it's Ahatake1, but I'll remind you later! Can't fucking wait for FighterZ—Mina Țepeș 19:46, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Wow, so Toriyama didn't just pull all of that out his ass.—Mina Țepeș 21:59, December 2, 2017 (UTC) The Section Was Getting Lengthy First off, fuck all those weird names. Second, Boo is....unique. The pure Boo was see at the end of the series is not the same pure Boo that originally existed since the dawn of creation — that would go on to be the "fat" Boo that we know and love. If anything, the majority of the pure Boo's history belongs on the fat Boo's page. Hell, the pure Boo at the end of the series is just the evil Boo having regressed and lost anything that wasn't raw instinct. Boo is by no means an easy character to document. I'm not against reorganising Boo, we just need to make sure we do it right. Boo's evolution was nonsensical in both the series and the timelines. We have two pure Boos, apparently two fat Boos if what you just said is any indication, but the latest pure Boo is merely the final incarnation of the pure Evil Boo, who would go on to evolve into the evil Boo that we call "Super" Boo. Generation V was honestly my least favorite. I loved the story but I absolutely hated the region and the Pokemon. I've played each Generation V game a total of once for each of them, and I still haven't finished Black 2. I enjoyed Generation VI more than V (not story-wise, but it'll be hard to top Gen V in that regard), and Gen VII has come the closest since Gen V to having a story driven game, but Gen VII didn't feel like Pokemon to me. Sun and Moon, and UltraSun and UltraMoon are games I can also only play one time each. The anime is utter trash and they should just adapt Pokemon Special, which is a brilliant manga series I'm particularly fond of. I dropped GO ages ago, though. FighterZ looks like loads of fun, because ArcSys seems to care about what they're doing. I look at the smallest details in this game and I see the utmost care being taken into creating it. EVERYTHING, from combos to specials, is from the manga in some way, and it is brilliant. I don't play traditional fighting games, bit I'm making an exception for FighterZ. And yeah, I want to see better technique names and more on 21. Especially 21. She is waifu material right now.—Mina Țepeș 23:30, December 2, 2017 (UTC) : First off, good work on the Taopaipai and Energy Scalpel pages man! Second, yeah, that would actually save 90% of a migraine?—Mina Țepeș 07:31, December 4, 2017 (UTC) The Demon King of Pink and Darkness I am a little insistent that if the end result is "Darbra", we'd most likely have to adjust "Gokū" to "Gokou" or "Gokuh" and I would much rather him as "Dābra" to avoid messing with Gokū's article like that. On an entirely unrelated note, the Ultimate Gohan trailer is, to quote the masses, lookin' fire. Furthermore, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan has been found in the code for XV2, as well as Jiren and Mira and Towa's son, Fū.—Mina Țepeș 22:54, December 5, 2017 (UTC) : First, is the Chōzenshū messing with the established order? Looks like you pretty much ordered one gigantic explosive as as data is concerned, eh? Be sure to tell me anything you'll need help adjusting, and I'll jump right in to aid in moving shit around. Give me some proper details on these articles so I can merge them, and I'll get right on that. Yep, good 'ol Gohan. And aren't we already using "Ultimate Gohan" anyway? I've....Chilled...about that. Yeah, it irks me that it just seems to be Jiren, who is boring as sin, and Fū, who I could do without. I was hoping for Kafla if it had to be anyone. And yeah, we're never getting Super Saiyan Rage, as nice as that would be.—Mina Țepeș 23:37, December 5, 2017 (UTC) User's page template Hi, NWG. I would like to know which template you use in the profiles of this wiki to avoid red links/wanted pages and how I can use it, and if you give me permission to use it in my wiki. Greetings! 16:02, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Confirmation I'm fine with those changes. Its why we have a "literal meaning" section for our translation template anyway, for moments lik these, no?—Mina Țepeș 00:49, December 9, 2017 (UTC) : Trust me, I don't want to use "Kami-sama" either, and I feel like it should be one of the exceptions we make. I'm less against Kami, though I don't want to use that either. I have nothing against honorifics in dialogue, but it rubs me wrong to use them in an article title. "Coora" or "Koora"? Whichever translation works best; given the phrasing, "meshi demo kūra", I'd suggest "Koora" myself. Considering it has been called sensing ki numerous points in the series, I believe our priority should be searching for that within the series, rather than opting for a game name, am I right? And I've been pretty good. Its my day off, so I'm trying to balance wikia editing with some actual writing on my end, and I think I'm handling that well. I should finish Kaflo's article by tonight. And nah, if you're busy, you're busy; glad you're getting some things organised, though!—Mina Țepeș 01:05, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hera Full Power If you have the 6th Daizenshuu, can you ruffle through it and check? I believe it was Ten who marked it up as the 6th Daizenshuu way back when.—Mina Țepeș 21:25, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :Gonna bump the earlier statement. Also, new Pokémon movie announced. Is it sad that even the new Pokemon movies don't want to be associated with the new art style?—Mina Țepeș 23:16, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :::LOL you're so busy you can't set aside 24 minutes? It wasn't even that good of an episode, and the nature of working on a wiki is working within the spoiles. You become the spoilers, are moulded by them; you don't see an episode unspoiled until you are a man. All jokes aside, I'm the fucker who reads Herms' twitter like an hour or two in advance and starts editing (primarily 'cos the episode airs almost before I work), since I legitimately am not interested in being "suprised" by anything this show has to offer anymore. Until this tournament is over, my interest is at an all-time low. So we're gonna be opting for "Devil" as opposed to "Demon" on things related to him? Makes sense, I suppose. And hell yes, the new film looks GREAT!—Mina Țepeș 08:04, December 11, 2017 (UTC) BLACK CONFIRMED! ALSO HIT AND BEERUS, BUT MAINLY BLACK! This is precious cargo. I shall leave these in your hands, for the betterment of our wiki and the extermination of mortals.—Mina Țepeș 18:43, December 13, 2017 (UTC) : First, check the scan again? I believe its actually referring to Black's cloning ability, not the sphere. Second, out of that entire pack, I'd only pay for Tullece and Koora. I'm not bothering with the season pass this time around because LAST TIME THAT HAPPENED, it was XenoVerse 2 and now I'm scarred for life. I don't want that retro pack, 'cos I want it to be in the base game. This is a game where we can't fly, so incclude Dragon Ball characters, damn it!—Mina Țepeș 18:28, December 14, 2017 (UTC) ::: I just hope it's given a name at all. His cloning is present, so we might get a name for it after all. Yeah for now, we'll leave it be. As nice as that complete list is, I can't read it lol. The most I can do it stare in confusion, and Ten sadly isn't always available to translate. I'm glad we're finally beginning to show up; it shows that our work — especially your's — is beginning to pay off! Also, on the note of Yamoshi, if you're looking for the original Japanese, you can find it here. Toriyama, however, more or less confirms that Yamoshi was the Saiyan God that Shenron spoke of.—Mina Țepeș 23:36, December 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Unrelated, I have pre-ordered FighterZ and am now literally just waiting on Jan for it to download.—Mina Țepeș 23:37, December 15, 2017 (UTC) 20th Movie If so, then delete it. I only recently heard about the movie on twitter (AnimeAjay) so I'm not so sure myself. Super hype if it is true. I get that, but I don't see the need to respond to every little thing; this is one of them. It seems more or less plain, IMO, that Yamoshi is the God Shenron spoke of. The Super Saiyan God is stated to have risen on Vegeta, and it was that God whose legend was transcribed into the Nameccian book of legends mentioned in Dragon Ball Super. Toriyama once again mentions it here, and says that they are, "in a sense", the same person. It's Toriyama. This is as close to a conversation as we're going to get from this man. Hence why I didn't bother to address the issue on the talk page, y'know? (Also, I hope that didn't come off as confrontational, just stabbed my bloody finger on a spike in the door, feeling a mite agitated, sorry!) And good, good, I'll look forward to those sweet Japanese translations in the coming month. I pre-ordered the game on the PSN, and it's just waiting for the January date now. And oh? Was it called "Warp" or something else?—Mina Țepeș 01:56, December 16, 2017 (UTC) : Completely unrelated, who the hell is this? Also, apparently, Heroes is also getting Blue.—Mina Țepeș 06:34, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oooh. So it's a Fusion Zamasu thing with Heroes again. They sure love to do that shit. Also, no need to worry about spoiling Super for me; I'm nowhere near that invested lol. Like I said, I read Herms' twitter on Saturdays two hours before the episode and start editing here.—Mina Țepeș 06:42, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Show me how they document species? I'll judge after I see it, probably after I get some sleep it's 4:50 here. And my life's going pretty well! Thanks for askin', and glad you're finally getting some downtime. No, I don't even known what Juni Taisen is. Yeah, well at least XV2 might be getting Blue as well. And LOL I try to have a decent balance between new and old in my updates, since we have so many bases to cover. It's not that I don't care about Super, it's just......it could be 100x better. And awesome, that sounds like a spectacular section to be added into the infoboxes; it'll be great for game only users and this sort of shit. I want to try and finish Kaflo soon.—Mina Țepeș 12:52, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Re:25 minutes and i'm done Ugh, so rather than provide any answers, the game just raises further questions! But yeah, that seems logical. Unless you're 100% sure, I'd rather just wait until next month, and make adjustments on that move then. I'll probably rush the game to unlock Black, 'cos BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. But damn, you've acquired a treasure trove of riches while I was asleep. I'm impressed and pleased as hell. I'll add these names forthwith. ALSO, please adjust the infoboxes so we can list "Agender" for the Kaiō and Kaiōshin complete with source. I had no clue why it was hidden, but it was, so now it looks weird on Chronoa. ALSO CHRONOA.—Mina Țepeș 19:15, December 17, 2017 (UTC) : OK, so I think I've got it. "Work of the Gods" should refer to that bloody rift they form. If I remember correctly, and I'll check to back this claim, Zamasu refers to the rift as such when he sees it. Meaning that the name, "Work of the Gods", is in reference to this.—Mina Țepeș 19:22, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Blue Water Dub So, back to our licensing template we use in the infoboxes? Can you add in the "Blue Water dub"? It's separate from the Ocean and AB groupe dubs, because Dragon Ball has had the most unnecessarily complex dubbing history in the history of anime.—Mina Țepeș 01:13, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Colour Never mind, the Full Colou is working just fine. So, who would win? Gokū or the laws of physics?—Mina Țepeș 01:03, December 24, 2017 (UTC) : It's fine, by all means, relax as needed. But you don't need to phase out due to the movie just yet, we don't know anything beyond the fact that it exists. Don't let that disrupt editing when we don't even have a title for it, y'know?—Mina Țepeș 01:11, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: Yeah, please, translate properly; if you can correct them, I'd appreciate that immensely. And OK, but please don't fade away too much over a movie that won't have details revealed for several months. It'll be just me at that point, and that's a depressing situation.—Mina Țepeș 01:33, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Look, Yamcha is in the Tournament of Power Lookit!—Mina Țepeș 19:24, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Happy Christmas! Happy Christmas, NWG! I more than likely won't be on today, but I doubt you will either; Christmas. Have a splendid holiday!—Mina Țepeș 08:46, December 25, 2017 (UTC) : Oh I don't think any of us were on at Christmas, I was gone as hell. It's been good; slow editing, but otherwise good. I recently came across a structure deck of these, so this will be fun to add to the wiki in due time. Beyond that though, pretty solid. You get any good presents? I got Kahlúa, so yay liquor! When you do return to editing as a consistent rate, can you work on Broly's forms first? I don't know where it was, but I remember you saying you found something, in either the Daizenshū, Chōzenshū, or the Super Exciting Guides, but we never got around to it.—Mina Țepeș 00:06, December 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: Gonna bump that Broli statement. Also, how do I edit badges? Wanna edit some later on, so I'm curious.—Mina Țepeș 00:42, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I like the idea; I'll make that page momentarily, and we can help each other expand on it. What does it refer to LSSJ as, though? "Super Broli"? Something to that effect? And oh no, I am waiting until we either get reference sheets used by the staff, or the manga confirms something, before we merge Kale and Broli in any way, shape, or form.—Mina Țepeș 01:03, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :Help me, NWG-Kenobi. You're my only hope.—Mina Țepeș 01:09, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::What's Ultimate Gohan called? Also, what are the Broli types named?—Mina Țepeș 01:17, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::First, excellent, I'll take note of those forms right away. Second, are we sure that's the name for the form and not the name for Gohan IN that form? Akin to "Super Trunks" or "The Strongest Warrior"?—Mina Țepeș 01:36, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Daizenshū Does the "Dragon Ball Supplemental Daizenshū: TV Animation Part 3" come after Daizenshū 6? If it does, good. If it's before Daizenshū 6, then we have to revert the article back to the "Legendary Super Saiyan", due to how we treat information in the Daizenshū. Just covering our bases.—Mina Țepeș 01:55, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Blog First off, Happy New Year. Second, it's been awhile since I've whipped out a blog.—Mina Țepeș 11:39, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Vegeta So, next week's Super is going to be something else. I won't spoil anything, but next week is probably gonna be another article with a conjectural title, depending on how they handle it. Dunno if you've seen the ep so I won't spoil a thing yet, but I haven't been this properly excited for Super in some time.—Mina Țepeș 08:40, January 7, 2018 (UTC) : Make what conjectural?—Mina Țepeș 10:25, January 7, 2018 (UTC) I think they'd fit the bill for an OVA, if that's the definition. They're definitely short OVAs then. And I loved the episode. The entire thing was a love letter to Vegeta, about as much as the series can manage, favoring Gokū the way they do. The animation (or at least the modelwork, as there seems to be a distinction) was fucking stellar, movie quality almost. And Vegeta's statement before unleashing the God Final Flash against Jiren was fucking perfect, I made it his new pagequote. I'm sad we didn't see the Gamma Burst Flash, that would have been great. This episode is what I wanted; fast-paced action, and all of it centred around Vegeta. I'm lookin' forward to the next episode. No idea what his new form is gonna be, but I'm already prepared to make a damned article for it. The only reason I don't is because we only know four things. It's beyond Blue, the hair is a darker, the irises have pupils, and the aura is BEAUTIFUL, almost like a jewel. And LOL no, we don't need it once every two weeks. Toyable will never catch up, short of an anime hiatus.—Mina Țepeș 21:17, January 7, 2018 (UTC) So I think its safe to say.. https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/951614220935708674 That kale is using Super Saiyan (B-type) aka "Legendary Super Saiyan". QuakingStar (talk) 06:25, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Full Colour Hey, NWG! You enjoying the beta rn? I am. Got my ass kicked though. Anyway, can you relink me to the Full Colour over on the other site? I lost all my damned bookmarks, so you can imagine I'm not very pleased. Anyway, the new ep is coming up! Cannot fuckin' wait for Vegeta, I am prepped to make that article as soon as he takes one step in his new form!—Mina Țepeș 22:54, January 13, 2018 (UTC) : Damn, you lost the Full Colour? 0.0 I was hoping you'd have kept it. And LOL thanks. Can't wait for next week to find out more on this shit. And alright, see you then. I'm gonna try and finish Piccolo (Senior) soon, I don't have many chapters left for him.—Mina Țepeș 01:59, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Los Colores Nope, it works fine! I just lost it, my favorites were gone. Chrome reorganised itself or some absolute bullshit. Thanks~ So, did you have time to sample the beta?—Mina Țepeș 03:17, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Name Change So, due to how we handle names, or rather, officially name spellings as seen in the manga, I'm changing Bra to "Bura", as we changed Krillin to Kulilin. Any objections?—Mina Țepeș 17:43, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :Excellent. ALSO, ANDROID 21 SPOILERS! HAVE YOU SEEN THEM YET? 'COS I AM UPLOADING THEM!—Mina Țepeș 00:25, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :::LOL I'll pass on Jiren. I have a very low opinion of him as a character, since he exists more to be an obstacle to be overcome rather than a person on his own. I'm more upset that they're wasting a slot on No. 17's new clothes than anything else. That slot could have been used for Kaflo, Cauliflo, Kale. The fact that we're getting No. 17 as a Park Ranger but we're not getting any of those three irritates me immensely. This is most likely the last DLC pack as well, so I cannot stress how much that irks me. We're getting Fū, who I don't care about. Jiren, who I am neutral on, and want only so I can murder him with Videl, and No. 17, who we already have. The last slot is confirmed for some variation of Gokū, who we have about twenty variations of. I'm getting this DLC pack purely for whatever new story content we get, and Super Saiyan Blue. I hope the customising of preset characters lives up to it, because the characters we're GETTING do nothing for me.—Mina Țepeș 00:39, January 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::I love this image of Gohan. Bless him, he knows who his father is. Also, it seems SSJB is in the free update.—Mina Țepeș 01:25, January 18, 2018 (UTC) SVG Images Hi, NWG :D! Just coming by to ask if you can help me to upload those SVG images of the symbols of the universes that do not participate in the ToP in the Spanish wiki. Thanks in advance! -- 23:49, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Re:Super Saiyan BLURay Awesome! I'll look forward to best girl in HD. Also, I've seen the whole chapter in RAW. They skip a lot. We'll be at the tournament venue by next month. Have you heard about Super's hiatus?—Mina Țepeș 01:12, January 19, 2018 (UTC) : LOL I explain two sections up why I am not hype for Jiren, buddy.—Mina Țepeș 01:19, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Things end. That's all. Everything ends, and it's always sad. But everything begins again, too, and that's always happy. Be happy. So, yeah. Super is ending in March. The best thing about this? With no "new" content sans a movie, we can all buckle down and document Super properly.—Mina Țepeș 21:36, January 19, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, Super is officially ending in March. Also, that sentence is jumbled; Jiren is far from great, but in the anime, Black was FANTASTIC. It's the manga where he's just.....god awful. I actually like Jiren and Toppo more in the manga, 'cos we're getting an inkling of what Jiren is about. I don't mind DB's original ending; it basically implies that Gokū's adventures will continue. I'll take that over Ichigo working at the clinic lol. But at least we now have a lot more time to document it. After March, we won't have any new content until the movie, since the manga is more or less a retelling. I want the manga to continue, tbh.—Mina Țepeș 22:29, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ::So, check our other place of correspondence, we may need to make a few new articles.—Mina Țepeș 06:40, January 20, 2018 (UTC) I noticed on multiple character pages the heights, weights, and birthdates have been changed. Where did the 181cm for Goku come from? They have Vegeta at 177cm too QuakingStar (talk) 23:55, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :The guy is a vandal. I will likely take out my Super Exciting Guide sources, thank you for warning me, man. This will be the first stuff I put work on when I return. -- 00:02, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :You're welcome. I do know Goku somehow got taller from the end of Dragon Ball, to the Saiyan Saga. So I thought for a second that maybe someone found a rare source showing their newer heights.. but turns out it may be just fan bs lol QuakingStar (talk) 00:20, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Scatter Finger Beam So was the term "Scatter Finger Beam" used in Raging Blast or Raging Blast 2? If so, what was the provided Japanese? If Scatter Finger Beam isn't available, what about Split Finger Shot? That was in XV and XV2. Enough people have used the skill (in the anime or otherwise) for it to be worth having its own page as a subset of the Kikōha from the Fingertips. Thouser, No. 17, Piccolo Daimaō are all anime-only users; Vegetto is the first manga user, and No. 21 uses it in the games.—Mina Țepeș 07:34, January 23, 2018 (UTC) My bad Oh wow, I didn't respond to your last message! :O My bad, I must have been busy! And do you keep up with the Batman comics? :O I read the "War of Jokes and Riddles" as well! In the latter half of 2017, I began reading the Batman comics based on this list (and finished this list). I caught up months ago and am keeping up with the current Batman run along with Detective Comics, Dark Nights: Metal (which is CRAZY). I like the whole Rebirth saga better than the New 52. I'm also currently reading comics from the Batman Recommended Reading page on the DC wiki that aren't on that list I linked. And I don't think I have gotten into other anime unfortunately ^_^; I'm looking forward to Young Justice later this year though. And lmfao, I am not a cult member spending a thousand on a phone XD. I'd much rather use that money for a laptop or something (not that I need one, considering I bought an Alienware laptop). Onto the NBA, man, since your last message, the Cavs stink man. These Celtics make deals that seem questionable on the surface but end up paying off in the long run, though the Celts recently lost 4 straight, so they got some things they need to do to improve, but way less than the Cavs. Chris Paul transcended the Rockets to an entirely new level. If only they didn't get injuries, those Rockets prolly would have kept the Number 1 seed. And the Warriors are the Warriors. And their fans are, well, either people who just got interested in basketball some years ago or secretly Lakers fans, or just plain bandwagon fans lol. The arc with Big Mom has definitely been shocking in a lot of areas. I think One Piece's one flaw is that Oda tends to drag things out, so things take forever to happen. I'm still waiting on Sanji in a hard combat situation in this arc. T_T 23:21, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :Ayeeeeeeee, I appreciate all of that a lot, thank you very much :) I quite literally do not know anyone else online or in real life that still reads American comics (which is understandable because you just don't know where to start; I wouldn't have known where to begin if I hadn't encountered that list), so it's nice to see someone else keeping up with the current comics, at least :) Spawn? Hmm. I'll look into it, if I have time ^^ Just keep reminding about that please, since I tend to be busy lolol. And the Infinity War comic? Huh. I can look into that too. And UGH, I've been waiting on YJ forever since they cancelled it years ago. Marvel does better with live action movies, but DC absolutely kills it with TV cartoons (i.e. Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League and JL Unlimited, YJ, just to name a few). Speaking of phones that cost as much as laptops, gonna try and get FighterZ on my laptop tomorrow or so. That game looks like it's gonna be really good, since I've gotten tired of Xenoverse. As for the Rockets beating the Warriors, the only scenario I see that happening is if the Rockets have homecourt advantage (and they'd still be the underdogs in that case too). If not, then I have a hard time seeing those Rockets, even with Harden, Paul, Capela and Gordon beating Curry, Durant, Thompson, Green and the Warriors' efficient defense. As for One Piece...... ugh. This arc is taking too long and I just want it to be over TTYTT. It's just taking so long for things to happen man. It's not as if I'll drop the series or anything, but I can't blame people who drop One Piece after while since things take forever. Apparently Oda had intended to get to the Reverie arc and Wano arc around the ending of last year, but he recently did a 180 when his editor confirmed this current arc will go on for one or two more years T_T 00:48, January 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah ok. So an apocalyptic setting? Sounds interesting! And notice this pattern here: Best comic book movie of all time? The Dark Knight. Best comic book cartoon? Batman: The Animated Series. Best comic book video game of all time? Batman: Arkham City/Asylum. Thankfully, I've been able experience all of this first hand. TDK was such a good film, Batman: Arkham was a great series to play, and Batman: TAS was SUCH a good show, wow. Apparently that show is ranked #2 as the best cartoon ever behind The Simpsons on two lists. Teen Titans was good too, so you can expect that I was butthurt with that whole Teen Titans Go thing they got going on... but hell yeah, Marvel's niche is movies, DC's is the animated showings. And No. 21? Ummmm... embarrassed to admit it, but what is that word AHA uses? WAIFU! She's waifu material lol. XV2, I thought it was decent, but it still had the same frustrating parts of XV, since it's difficult to land an ultimate attack when opponents can just move out of the way. I liked playing with SSB Vegetto a lot, but it got old quick. Excited for FighterZ. As for the NBA.... yeah, we might be in for just seeing the same thing as last year: The Cavs getting whooped by the Warriors. ^^ The arc started out as exciting and tense, but it's been dragged out way too long now. I feel this is Oda's weakness, TTYTT. Things are so unnecessarily stretched out a lot. At least you can't complain this stuff is rushed, but come now. And hell, yeah, do you realize how long it's gonna take before we see Shanks at full power? T_T T_T T_T 06:34, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks man! And yeah, you can tell what side of the argument I'm on in the Batman vs Superman popularity debates, lol. Teen Titans was quite good, and it ended with questions that could have been answered. They manage to get back the same voice actors. Instead, they produce a show with a younger target demographic than their predecessor, and since then I've just been salty about it not to watch it (and iirc, TTG also replaced YJ, even more reason I'm not gonna watch that show on a regular basis). Ah yeah, XV didn't have beam clashes, physical clashes were short, environmental destruction wasn't there, etc etc. XV2 did have great expansion, but not necessarily great improvements. For any hypothetical XV3, they had best make Ultra Instinct a transformation for your CaC. Even better than UI is not a Saiyan-exclusive transformation either. I don't yet have DBFZ though... gotta a lot of work to do before I can play it. And concerning OP, I feel that Oda will finish it when we're in our late 30's or early 40's at this rate. The 20th anniversary was recent, and this manga could potentially have a 40th one too... O_o And I think Dragon and the Revolutionaries should be fine honestly. He's the most wanted man in the world, so you can prognosticate that his bounty would be around Yonko level or so. I've always been curious about the story regarding Kuma as well and why he chose to work for the World Government, but these will all be answered in time. A very distant time... 19:12, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :::: Batman is better. ::::Indeed. Did you know that nowadays, the average Batman comic sells twice as much than the Superman comic? Supes was the most popular in the Golden, Silver and Bronze Ages for DC, but once we got to the Modern Age (also known as the Dark Age of Comics) where things became darker and grittier, Batman took the reigns. Batman's the most popular comic book hero now and it's not even close. :::: I never once purchased Superman. I consider his stories boring. ::::That's the issue with Superman, despite his true persona as Clark Kent being relatable, it's difficult to enjoy stories where the protagonist is the most powerful being in the universe with no equal. Where's the struggle in that, man? Hell, I even read that Kryptonite was created because Superman's invulnerability "was boring". Not a lot can hurt the guy. Also note that the last Superman video game was released in 2006. Superman isn't a good video game character either, because again, playing him in his solo game on Earth would be like playing Mario with infinite invincibility. It would get boring. The only scenarios that would challenge Superman would be all boss battles, and games are more than just bosses. Good video games that feature Superman also feature the whole Justice League (i.e. the Injustice series or DC vs Mortal Kombat). Believe me, I like Superman quite a bit myself, but he lacks the appeal that Batman has because Batman uses his ingenuity and hard work to adapt and overcome situations, rather than just Supes with his invulnerability punching and flying through things (I'd have much more to say, but that would go on forever lol). Not to mention the Bat has beaten the whole Justice League twice in the comics. How he did so was amazing. :::: It's a shame because he has all the really strong villains such as Darkseid. ::::You sure about that? :3 ::::Regarding DC Movies, since I know movies are not DC's thing, I do tend to stay away from them to avoid disappointment (except the Dark Knight trilogy and Wonder Woman). Batman ones I watch. I actually have a lot of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies to get through, but all in due time. ^^ In the DCEU I've watched Man of Steel, Justice League, there was also Batman vs Superman and Wonder Woman. Tell you this, I can tolerate Affleck's Batman voice more than Bale's, because I feel the latter did overdo it with Batman's growl just a bit ^^ I personally think Affleck's Batman is slightly more on the chubbier side. But Affleck is a decent Batman to me, he's not terribad, but he's not the greatest either. But hell, the whole of DCEU had this darker and gritter feel to it, which you would think is great, but it wasn't executed all that well (the exception is Wonder Woman, which was good). SPOILER Superman kills a guy in Man of Steel, and Affleck Batman is completely murderous and Batman vs Superman -____- Like seriously, Superman and Batman do... not... kill...!!! SPOILER (Did you know, with Batman, in the comics, there is one exception to his no-kill rule, which I can tell you if you're interested). I find Affleck to be a totally nice guy, but I think he was subjected to bad writing. The DCEU could be a lot more faithful to the comics TTYTT. ::::Regarding my favorite fight for Teen Titans, considering I like seeing martial arts and physical hand-to-hand combat a lot, I'd have to say anything with Robin vs Deathstroke/Slade. And hell yeah regarding Superboy, but we got Young Justice, no? And I also thought Humans in XV should've gotten Potential Released instead of Kintoun and the Nyoibo TTYTT. And don't worry about being antagonistic or so towards OP, trust me, I completely get your frustration man. I feel much more could have happened so far (like Sanji being in an actual fight) and things are taking too damn long to happen. And all these breaks Oda takes kill me too sometimes T_T These days OP is on the back-burner and I choose to enjoy it whenever it comes out rather than waiting in anticipation every week. 07:52, January 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm gonna start using bullet points to make things cleaner. :) *Well yes, and also, Batman has the most written stories about him out of any comic book character. I guess he just appeals to people more, eh? :D Though, because of that, he has been subjected to bad writing. *Yes, yes it is Batman punching Darkseid =w=. That whole arc surrounding that fight was totally "I'M BATMAN". And yes, the exception to Batman's no-kill, no-gun rule in the main, canon continuity is Darkseid. Batman is more than prepared to kill when it pertains to Darkseid. Two accounts of this were both pre-New 52, in the Superman/Batman series and the Final Crisis series. **In Superman/Batman, Superman discovers he has a cousin from Krypton, Supergirl, however, Darkseid takes control of her, causing Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman to travel to Apokolips to take her back. Batman gets Darkseid to free Supergirl of control by outsmarting him. Basically, Batman had discovered an armory filled with hell spores. One hell spore was enough to turn the whole planet of Apokolips into a firepit. Thus, Batman broke the encrypted code on the hell spores and reprogrammed all 500 of them to explode simultaneously (which would have been insane). He confronted Darkseid and told him so, knowing that if Darkseid killed him, there would be no one to deactivate the hell spores. Batman gave Darkseid the ultimatum of freeing Supergirl first, then Batman would deactivate the hell spores. Thus Darkseid, after battering Batman around a bit, gives into Batman's conditions, praising the Batman for exhibiting a level of ruthlessness that neither Superman nor Wonder Woman have, given Darkseid was able to see that Batman was not bluffing and was willing to blow up an entire planet, regardless of the lives at hand, just to achieve success by taking the New God down. **In Final Crisis, Darkseid killed his son Orion with a gun that contained god-killing bullets. The bullets were made of Radion, which is like the Krytonite of the New Gods. Afterwards, Darkseid used a power known as the Anti-Life Equation to take control over every living known species and subjugate them to his will and his alone. Darkseid attacked Earth and the Justice League, causing Batman to get captured in the process. Batman, however, survived, and obtained the gun and confronted Darkseid face-to-face once again. Batman used the gun to shoot Darkseid and slowly kill the New God with Radion poisoning (not before Darkseid used his Omega Beams to zap Batman into the past). *In both examples, Batman is fully aware of how much of a threat Darkseid is to all of existence. While Superman is the most powerful being in terms of individual strength and vigor, when it pertains to the combination of individual raw power, military strength and influence, Darkseid is the most powerful being in the universe. And Batman was fully aware of that in both scenarios after studying Darkseid. Thus, Batman was willing to go to any end to take out Darkseid, even making an exception to his no-killing rule. **Another scenario where Batman was prepared to kill was during the New 52, after his son died in a conflict against his mother, Talia al Ghul. While Batman had wanted to let Damian rest in peace, Ra's al Ghul had intended to revive Damian and subjugate his grandson's will with his own, causing Batman to confront Ra's and tell him that if he messes with his son, he'd kill Ra's and make sure he'd never come back. Then Damian's corpse is captured by Darkseid. Which causes Batman to go to Apokolips, and face Darkseid in the photo I linked you to see. Came around full circle, eh? Once again, any situation Batman is willing to kill always relates to Darkseid in some way. *That Spider-Man game looks awesome. It might be Marvel's answer to the Batman: Arkham series. Speaking about Marvel, I don't read their comics much yet. I only got into DC because of Batman, so I'd need a hero in Marvel that interest me (which, TTYTT, would likely be Spider-Man down the line), but I do know about certain events in Marvel, such as The Superior Spider-Man, Civil War II, Iron Man's awesome Prime Armor suit, and even Captain America saying "Hail Hydra". And speaking about games, I hope that Spider-Man it's available for PC, as it's a PS4 exclusive at the moment. And I just got FighterZ today, and man... that game is MAD FUN. Holy shit. It completely shits on Xenoverse man. *The whole DCAU was good man. I loved all of it. From Batman: The Animated Series to Justice League Unlimited. Kevin Conroy is the definitive Batman voice to me and it's his voice I hear when I read Batman in comics. Same goes for Mark Hamill and the Joker. *As for Boruto, I'll admit my interest in Naruto dropped like a stone after the original manga ended, given I didn't really like how it ended and what it was coming to before it ended. I don't watch the Boruto anime because of that reason primarily and because I have a predilection to reading manga and won't really watch anime unless there is no corresponding manga it's adapted on, then I'd have to watch it, and because I know it's all leading to the anime adaptation of the canon movie (sound familiar? :3) regarding Boruto, but I do keep up with the Boruto manga. There's a lot they can do with the whole Ninja Technology aspect. And I'm interested in Boruto's dojutsu, whatever it is. 05:41, January 30, 2018 (UTC) **Busy, busy. Way late response, sorry man. And ah yeah, I was referring to the story arc in the Superman/Batman comic series that was adapted in the movie, but I've also seen that scene as well :P Batman for days. Do you keep up with the current run of Batman and Detective Comics? **I have a gaming laptop as of now. Alienware tech. The good about gaming laptops/PCs: I think they can last generations, yes, you can just by a graphics amplifier (those are expensive though - $200). The bad: storage issues at times, since my gaming laptop has around 170GB of storage, and that's with pre-installed stuff, so that's more space chopped. Seagate Backup drives that are 1TB or 2TB come in use for extra storage The ugly: those gaming laptops and PCs cost A LOT. If you want a gaming computer with like, TBs of storage, those are like $2000-$3000. I just settled for the gaming laptop which was a bit over $1000. You might be saving money with yearly, bi-yearly purchases of consoles. :P And I use an Xbox controller for my laptop, no way I use the keyboard. **Man, FighterZ isn't just one of the best DBZ fighting games of all time, but one of the best fighting games period. It's so fun, I haven't started the story mode yet became I'm trying to master every character XD I can't wait for characters like Android 17, SSB Vegetto, new Blue Vegeta, UI Goku, Jiren, Hakaishin Toppo, etc to come in future DLCs! **I've watched the Super dub sparingly. I watched episode 39 dubbed :P And I'll watch episodes in the Future Trunks arc just to hear Sean Schemmel's voice. He's gotten Goku Black down, finally. And any awesome moments I'll watch again dubbed. **I wonder how X-Men will do under Disney... there's Star Wars, Marvel etc. Disney owns like everything man. 04:10, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Re:Changes Oho! I like them; like you said, it'll look better on more "full articles", but Gogeta was a good testing ground. The new sections are great, as they fit with our terminology usage; the way we had it before would have been like Narutopedia not using "Taijutsu", and I've already put my support for "Saiyan Forms". Gogeta doesn't have a lot of techniques, but the way we have it works; for ki, I do think we should only detail signature techniques beneath that section, so one or two, if that, to avoid clutter.—Mina Țepeș 06:11, January 27, 2018 (UTC) : Excellent! And, I want to work on her soon. Her, Kale, and Kafla. I upated her when the manga launched, and I'll finish her pretty soon. My current "project" is Piccolo Daimaou, and synopsis-wise, I'm almost one with him.—Mina Țepeș 18:54, January 27, 2018 (UTC Beerus Ball Love how FighterZ used Toriyama's name for the Sphere of Destruction, the Beerus Ball. Meanwhile we've been doing it for how long lol?—Mina Țepeș 01:22, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Pseudo SSJ Wait, the Pseudo SSJ isn't related to SSJ at all?—Mina Țepeș 13:15, January 28, 2018 (UTC) : Wow. My sixth favorite SSJ form gets no respect. Sad.—Mina Țepeș 20:13, January 28, 2018 (UTC) FighterZ Techs My first request is everything on No. 21's moveset, but you won't get her until the tail end of the third mode, so no rush. Also Vegeta's moveset in Blue; "I'll give this 10%" or something like that. I'll make an article for it soon, it's when he smashed Trunks' face into the ground. That's a technique now. Also "Nigara Pummel", which, BTW, I need to know if you know where it's based from? I THINK its from his fight with Black.--—Mina Țepeș 09:13, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :Wait your statement was unclear; add what to who? I didn't process that at all. Also, I restored Photon Ray. There wasn't a reason to delete it; we will eventually document game techniques anyway. Narutopedia does it, and we have the Death Beam.--—Mina Țepeș 02:58, February 1, 2018 (UTC} ::LOL well, limited time or not, I'm glad I followed. And no, I was just confused; the only stated reason for deleting it was "Housekeeping", so I was like ".....maybe he made a mistake?", but no, your logic is sound. And I love the game, it's fucking great. The story was almost canon compliant with Super until ONE SCENE WHERE GOKŪ AND NO. 17 SEE EACH OTHER AND I'M LIKE "DAMN IT". But yeah, love the latest additions; this game was a blessing in that regard.—Mina Țepeș 00:29, February 2, 2018 (UTC) :Did you manage to nab this one? On A Scale of One to Ten, I'll Give It A Three?—Mina Țepeș 02:53, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Super I found a tweet that sums up Jiren and Toppo fairly well: Tony Redgrave TDC‏ @DBReduxTDC Following Following @DBReduxTDC More They could have erased Jiren from existence and just used Toppo as the big bad this arc. Ignoring the fact that he's facing the second string, it works so much better for the story. Toppo's development here wasn't great, but it was better than the nothing Jiren got. It ain't inaccurate.--—Mina Țepeș 00:16, February 4, 2018 (UTC)